La résurrection des Saiyens
by Matmax
Summary: Tous les saiyens sur Terre disparaissent. Ou sont-ils passé? update ch2
1. Disparition

Disclaimer : Comme tous le monde, je ne possède aucun personnage de DBZ mais j'adorerais. De plus, je ne suis pas un saiyen car je n'ai pas les droits. Seul Akira Toryama le peut. Heureusement qu'il a créé la série parce que sinon je lui aurait pas pardonné.  
  
Bon place à l'histoire : La résurrection des Saiyens.  
  
Chapitre 1 Disparition  
  
  
  
Cela se passait un peu avant le combat contre Cell. Tous les guerriers Z étaient réunis pour faire leurs adieux à Trunks lorsque soudain, le ciel s'assombrit et une intense lumière bleue apparut autour d'eux. D'un coup, Vegeta disparut, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Trunks et Sangohan s'éclipsèrent. Chichi se mit à hurler le prénom de Sangohan lorsqu'elle se volatilisa. Puis tout redevint normal.  
  
A des centaines de kilomètres de là, la même lueur apparut dans un village, celui-ci était juste à coté d'un lac. Or, il y avait quelques jours de ça, les villageois avaient vu une sorte de météorite tomber dans les flots accompagnés d'un minuscule raz de marée. Les villageois crurent à un autre phénomène par ces satanées réactions non renversables en phase gazeuse engendrée par les réactions d'oxydoréduction en régime sinusoïdal. En bref, ils ne se préoccupèrent pas de ce phénomène et retournèrent vaquer à leur occupations tellement plus intéressantes, entre autre un concours de Final Fantasy VII (je sais ils sont en retard mais ils ont pas la PS2 eux), dans lequel les joueurs s'efforçaient de battre un record de temps (celui de finir le jeu à 100%), détenu par un certain CBS, enfin bon, je m'égare un petit peu là. Tout ça pour dire que ce phénomène s'arrêta entre la disparition de Végéta et celle des autres.  
  
Ah oui, Bébé Trunks aussi a disparut mais les autres ne le savent pas car Bulma l'a laissé chez ses parents à Capsule Corp  
  
***  
  
Ceux qui restaient des guerriers Z (que je nommerai dorénavant la Z Team B -ZTB-) se demandaient quoi faire ce qui incluait Dendé : Yamcha : « Tu crois qu'ils sont en train joué à cache-cache ? » Krillin : « Je ne pense pas. » Bulma : « C'est con ce qu'il dit. » L'auteur : « On s'en fout c'est pour les lecteurs de. Euh, excusez-moi, reprenons le dialogue. » Piccolo : « . » Ten Shin Han : « Euh. » Quand Krillin posa, enfin, la question que tout le monde attendait : Krillin : « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » Bulma : « Ben moi, j'attend la voix off, c'est toujours quand il y a quelque chose de dramatique qu'elle dit « blabla blabla bla. Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode. » » Voix off : « Ben en fait, l'auteur ne m'a pas dit d'intervenir donc je fais rien. Euh. » Yajirobé : « Bon moi en tout cas je veux rien savoir. Et surtout j'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois il m'arrive quelque chose de mal. C'est vrai quoi, l'autre fois je suis tranquille dans mon avion et les cyborgs qui ont toutes une ville à détruire me balance une boule de feu. Je te jure. Et puis. »  
  
*** Soudain le miracle s'accomplit. Un sorcier en robe noir transplana et lui infligea le sort Doloris. Le sorcier noir qui tient en joue Yajirobé avec sa baguette magique : « Endoloris ! » Puis il disparut et d'autres personnages apparurent. Yajirobé se retrouva en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être une bataille. Un gars en bleu : « Pistolet Laser BX 4000 ! » Le tir toucha Yajirobé en pleine tête lui causant une vive douleur. Le gars en bleu s'excusant : « Oh excuse-moi, je t'ai pris pour Arkonowi, le Turbo animal venu de l'espace Mammouth » Toujours le gars en bleu pour lui-même : « Je ne savais pas que ce pistolet pouvait faire mal à quoi que ce soit. » Arkonowi : « Vous ne me battrez pas. Ahahahahaha. » Il se trouve qui s'adressait à 3 personnages dont faisait parti le gars en bleu : LES BIOUMANS. Chaozu avec une mine réjouie : « Ouh, les Bioumans » Arkonowi : « Ahahaha, vous ne me battrez pas, je vais grandir. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il grandit et il faisait maintenant 15mètres de haut. Les 3 Bioumans eurent d'abord une mine tragique et dirent tout qu'ils ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, puis décidèrent de faire appel à leur SUPER ROBOT GEANT pour les aider. Force bleue, Force rose et Force jaune devant marron derrière criant à l'unisson : SUPER ROBOT GEANT, viens nous aider. » Tout le monde attendit.  
  
Force Rose : « Merde, j'ai oublié de le mettre en charge ce matin. » Piccolo qui en avait marre grandit à son tour et fit sauté Arkonowi d'une boule de feu. Comme si il avait besoin de se faire grandir pour le battre. Ces gentils qui combattent les méchants. Toujours en train de faire plein de magie. Je vous dis. Piccolo : « Moi aussi je suis un gentil et je. C'est con ce que je dis. » Puis les 3 personnages qui venaient d'arriver repartirent à pied. Ben quoi, j'en ai marre de téléporter les gens. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons.  
  
***  
  
Yajirobé se mit à léviter : « Et c'est quoi ce délire, je sais même pas voler. Et, putain d'auteur, tu fais n'importe quoi. » Soudain il explosa en mille morceaux. Sa tête atterrit aux pieds de Chaozu qui fit un bond en arrière lorsque la tête se lamenta : Tête de Yajirobé : « Sale bâtard, tu m'as tué dès le début. Et si ils avaient besoin de moi plus tard ?» L'auteur c'est-à-dire moi : « T'as pas encore compris que j'écris ce que je veux. » Une main squelettique apparut d'une autre dimension et emporta la tête avec elle. L'auteur : « Veuillez m'excusez ce contretemps, maintenant que la question Yajirobé est réglée, (je l'ai jamais aimé celui-là) continuons l'histoire. »  
  
Voix off : « Végéta, Sangohan et les 2 Trunks ont disparut. Ou sont ils ? Que va faire la Z Team B pour les retrouver ? La suite au prochain chapitre. »  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon c'est le premier chapitre, il est un peu court mais la suite arrive bientôt. Quelques petites remarques si vous avez été largué, il y a plusieurs délires dont le principal vient d'un sketch des inconnus : Les Bioumans. A part ça, reviewés svp et faites des commentaires pour la suite que j'écris. 


	2. St Seya 1

Disclaimer : bon vous savez déjà, la bande à sangoku appartient à Akira Toryama par contre les saiyens Pount, Seifia, Leiter et autres m'appartiennent.  
  
La résurrection des saiyens  
  
Résumé : Voix-off :"Lors d'une réunion, Mirai Trunks, Végéta, Sangohan et Chichi ont mystérieusement disparut. Le reste ne mérite pas d'être mis dans le résumé. Que se passe-t-il sur Terre ?»  
Chapitre 2 : St Seya 1  
  
La ZTB était dans le palais de Dendé, tous se demandaient comment retrouver leurs amis. Quand ils entendirent une voix venue de nulle part Voix venue de nulle part :"Oh mon dieu, ils ont tués Kenny" Autre voix venue du même endroit :"Espèces d'enfoirés" L'auteur :"Euh excusez moi je me suis trompé, c'est pas les bonnes voix, 5 secondes... voila" La véritable voix venue de nulle part :"Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Maître Kaioh, je vous parle de l'autre monde, vous ne sauriez pas ou est Goku par hasard ?» Krillin :"non pourquoi ?» Maître Kaioh :"Il a disparu et... Mais Gohan n'est pas avec vous. Qu'est ce qu'il..." Bulma :"il a disparu aussi, ainsi que Mirai Trunks et Végéta." Dendé lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu et Maître Kaioh décida d'en parler à ses collègues. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que toutes les personnes ayant du sang saiyen dans leurs veines s'étaient volatilisées, il en allait de même pour ceux qui étaient mort au combat récemment ou jusqu'a 30 ans auparavant. En revanche, ils ne savaient pas ou ils où ils se trouvaient ni même si ils avaient été ressuscités. C'est à ce moment que Bulma comprit que son bébé qu'elle avait confié à sa mère avait lui aussi disparut. Tous se demandaient par où commencer pour les retrouver et surtout pourquoi Chichi avait disparut elle aussi. Yamcha : "Peut-être qu'elle a du sang saiyen en elle !» Dendé : "Je ne sais pas..."  
Chichi ouvrit les yeux. Elle flottait, baignant dans un liquide. On avait placé un masque sur son visage d'ou sortait de l'oxygène. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle ne pensait même pas a bouger. Puis des voix attirèrent son attention. Une femme regardait un écran puis notait sur un ordinateur de poche. Chichi tourna la tête et découvrit d'autres femmes qui se trouvaient dans une machine semblables à la sienne. Elle reporta son regard sur la femme et fut surprise : celle-ci avait une queue enroulée autour de la taille. La femme vit Chichi la dévisager et s'approcha d'elle et appuya sur un bouton. Chichi fut aspirée dans un conduit avant d'atterrir dans une piscine d'ou on la sortit. Autour d'elle se trouvaient des personnes en blouses qui s'occupaient de femmes. Elles n'étaient pas toutes de la même race mais elle remarqua que beaucoup semblaient enceintes. Une femme s'approcha d'elle et la conduisit dans une chambre. Avant que Chichi ait pu poser des questions, la femme lui dit de regarder l'écran si elle voulait des informations. Chichi balaya la pièce du regard et trouva l'écran. Elle l'alluma et...  
  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lui, il devait s'occuper de ces bâtards. Il était peut-être un saiyen de classe 3 (la classe des saiyens les moins puissants) mais il ne méritait pas ça. Aucun des bébé n'était de sang saiyen pur, mais il devait, lui, veiller a leur bien-être. Il avait pourtant survécu a tant d'épreuves dont celle de l'explosion de sa planète. Il avait contribué à préserver le secret sur le Projet et voila ce qu'on lui donnait en échange. La colère monta en lui et il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : se défouler; hors il était parmi les plus faible de son peuple. Son regard se posa alors sur un des bébés endormis et fut dégoûté. Il n'avait même pas de queue et ses cheveux étaient bleus lavande et lisses. Alors il eut une idée. Il prit le bébé qui se réveilla par la tête puis créa une sphère d'énergie dans sa main. Il lança l'enfant en l'air et s'apprêta à déverser sa haine sous forme d'un rayon d'énergie lorsque quelqu'un attrapa le bébé en vol. Ce n'était plus la haine qui emplissait son coeur mais la peur...  
  
L'écran s'alluma et Chichi pu lire :"Projet Titan", plus bas "Projet Bahamut", et enfin "Opération Bouclier Saiyen". Elle choisit le dernier. Une fille virtuelle lui exposa, à grand renfort de schémas 3D en quoi cela consistait. Elle apprit donc que quelques jours avant l'explosion de la planète Végéta, un vaisseau scientifique saiyen avait été envoyé secrètement pour étudier un peuple repéré par des drones saiyens. La suite était racontée par une des saiyennes présente : Seifia.  
  
Rapport de Seifia, commandant de l'expédition SS84. Grade : Amazone de classe 1 "anciennement appelé scientifique combattante de classe 1" Composition de l'équipage : 8 scientifiques de toutes classes, 1 combattant de classe 2 et le commandant.  
  
Seifia : Nous avons atterrit sur la planète XS84 le . Nous avons repérés avec nos scouters que les plus gros KI atteignaient 50 unités. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers eux. Des hommes s'entraînaient dans un jardin et s'arrêtèrent à notre arrivée. Tous s'observaient quand les détecteurs des saiyens repérèrent une autre énergie qui atteignait 200 unités. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle lorsque les hommes qui s'entraînaient s'interposèrent. L'un des combattants :"Qui êtes-vous ?» Seifia :"Nous sommes des saiyens, nous venons voir la personne qui se trouve dans ce bâtiment." Un autre combattant :"Pourquoi ?» Un troisième (avec une voix dramatico-héroïque) :"Vous n'approcherez pas Athéna, nous les chevaliers du zodiaque allons vous en empêchez !» Celle-ci apparut et dit :"Repartez d'où vous venez. Nous ne vous apprendrons rien." Leiter, le combattant de classe 2 :"Alors nous emploierons la force." Un chevalier :"Non s'il vous plait, pas la force !» Un autre :"Tu parle de La Force... Oh Zeus, nous sommes mort, je connais un gars qui a subit le pouvoir Poigne puis on lui a fait Eclair pendant qu'il s'étouffait. Il est mort dans d'affreuses souffrances..." Leiter :"Putain on a une gueule de Jedi? T'as déjà entendu parlé de Saiyen Jedi toi ? Quel con !» Le chevalier :"Non mais n'importe qui peut devenir Jedi, il suffit d'avoir plein de Midiclorien en soit." Encore un autre :"Tu veux dire que la force n'est pas avec eux ! Et que..." Seifia :"Vos gueules ! Tuez-les tous et ne touchez pas à la fille !»  
  
Ils acquiescèrent tous et se mirent en position de combat. Au même moment, les chevaliers du zodiaque se mirent à se transformer. Ils lévitaient en tournant lentement sur eux même tandis que des morceaux d'armures se collaient à eux l'un après l'autre. Pount, un des scientifiques de classe 3 s'impatienta et envoya une boule dans le tas, faisant valser les chevaliers ainsi que les morceaux d'armures qui ne s'étaient pas collé.  
  
Seya se releva et cria :"Putain, vous pouvez attendre qu'on se transforme !» Pount s'apprêtait à le vaporiser quand Leiter lui dit :"Laisse-les faire leur conneries, comme ça ils pourront pas dire qu'ils étaient défavorisés, et puis, moi, je veux faire un bon combat."  
  
Les transformations reprirent donc, accompagnées de musiques, effets spéciaux et autres poses ridicules. Ce fut le chevalier du cygne qui commença le combat: il se mit à imiter une alouette des montagnes qui bat des ailes (comme lors de leur parade amoureuse, ils battent leurs ailes en les mettant en éventail en poussant des cris de juments pour attirer une femelle; bien évidemment il est déjà arrivé que cela soit un cheval aveugle qui vienne et je vous dit pas ce qui arrivait au pauvre mâle mais j'aimerai p=s être à sa place...), euh je me disperse là. Donc, il imitait on oiseau avec ses bras puis il cria : "Poussière de diamant !" et il envoya des flocons de neige sur les saiyens qui ne comprenait pas quel était le but de l'attaque. Voyant l'innefficacité de son attaque, Yoga enchaîna avec son finish qu'il envoya à une scientifique de classe 3. Elle sauta et atterrit devant lui, lui décochant un bon uppercut dans la mâchoire. Il valsa pendant au moins 10 minutes pendant lesquelles il repensa à son entraînement quand il était gamin puis se rappela quand il nageait dans l'eau à -50° et qu'il y retrouvait sa mère qui flottait dans un bateau englouti par 2km de fond sous la banquise et dont le corps et les vêtements semblaient s'être conservé pendant tout ce temps. (Ouf quelle phrase mes amis, je crois que je détiens le record de longueur.) Enfin tout cela pour dire qu'il s'est mangé une raclée dès le début du fight.  
  
Un autre scientifique de classe 3 s'envola vers le chevalier Andromède. Celui-ci mit sa chaîne en forme de toile d'araignée (soit disant pour l'arrêter en vol) mais le saiyen continua dans sa direction, brisant au passage la chaîne nébulaire "Indestructible" et lui fonça la tête la première dans le ventre. L'armure se brisa et le chevalier de bronze valsa 2 mètres plus loin. Les chevaliers de Pégase et du Dragon voulurent venger leurs amis et sautèrent sur le saiyen. Celui-ci les éjecta avec son KI puis laissa 2 autres saiyens s'occuper de leur cas. Ce furent 2 Scientifiques de classe 2 qui foncèrent sur les 2 chevaliers. 2 duels commencèrent. Dans le premier, Seya attaqua avec les météores de Pégase. L'attaque fut tellement rapide (5000 coups/micro secondes) que même un saiyen de base ne pouvait l'esquiver. Le problème était que la puissance de Seya atteignait à peine les 100 unités et donc la saiyennes dont la puissance était de 3000 ne sentait rien. Cette dernière attendit que Seya se calme et riposta d'un coup de pied sauté qui le mit KO. L'autre duel fut moins expéditif. Shiryu attaqua le saiyen qui para le coup puis lui donna une pichenette. Le chevalier valsa mais se releva. Il dit :"Puisque c'est ainsi tu va voir !»  
  
Il fit sauter son armure (son plus grand plaisir en combat) dont un morceau atteignit Yoga (qui tombe toujours, ne l'oubliez pas). Shiryu regarda son ennemi d'un regard haineux (intimidation, grrr) puis fonça à nouveau sur le saiyen qui le repoussa d'une tape du revers de la main. Le chevalier du dragon se éleva et s'énerva pour de bon. Shiryu :"Tu m'as énervé, je vais te tuer"  
  
Le saiyen haussa un sourcil tandis que Shiryu s'enfonçait 2 doigts dans les yeux. Du sang s'écoula de ses yeux et il était devenu aveugle. Puis il demanda à son adversaire de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque mort. Ce que fit le saiyen avec étonnement. Shiryu se releva et se mit à rire.  
  
Shiryu :"Tu es mort, le dragon est apparu dans mon dos, je suis à mon meilleur niveau. Hahahahaha" (rire démoniaque.)  
  
Les saiyens s'empressèrent de mesurer son énergie. Le chevalier atteignait 150 unités. Ce dernier lança alors l'attaque de la fureur du dragon. Le problème était qu'il était dos tourné aux saiyens depuis un bon moment (en fait depuis qu'il s'est relevé). Ainsi son attaque toucha de nombreux chevalier.  
  
Yoga (qui valsait encore) :"Putain ! Fais attention." Shiryu :"J'y peux rien, on ne peux pas empêcher les tirs allié dans une guerre. Et puis je suis aveugle." Yoga d'une voix sarcastique) :"Ah oui c'est vrai, Monsieur est aveugle. Monsieur voudrait un chien d'aveugle ? Et avec cela ça sera ? Peut-être des gâteaux avec..." Shiryu :"Ta gueule !" Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Euh, vous êtes où ?» Le saiyen impatienté s'approcha de Shiryu, le tourna dans le bon sens et se remis à sa place. Le saiyen :"C'est bon, tu peux y aller"  
  
Shiryu lança à nouveau la fureur du dragon. Elle eut pour effet de faire bouger un peu les cheveux des saiyens comme l'aurait fait un peu de vent. Le scientifique de classe 2 lui donna un bon coup de pied qui l'envoya 6 mètres plus loin. Mais au moment où il atteignait le sol, deux bras l'attrapèrent...  
Voix off :"A qui appartiennent ces mystérieux bras? L'auteur va-t'il se décidé à parler de la bande à Sangoku ? Va t'il trouvé quoi faire de la ZTB ? Shiny va-t-il s'acheter le DVD d'evangelion : The end ? Vais-je m'arrêter de poser des questions ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de "La résurrection des saiyens"  
************************  
  
Voilà enfin terminé. Je sais que j'ai pris plein de temps pour le mettre mais en fait j'avais trop la flemme de le recopier (je l'ai écrit sur papier).  
  
Je remercie luffynette pour le review qu'elle m'a posté. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. 


End file.
